


the rain that brought us together

by minimemeyoongi



Series: you're always there when i need you [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: A Little Fall of Rain, Adorable Byun Baekhyun, Adorable Park Chanyeol, Alternate Universe - Ko Ko Bop (Music Video), Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Big Hero 6 (2014) References, Big Hero 6 Spoilers, Breakfasts, Byun Baekhyun-centric, EVEN THE OCCAMY HAS MORE SCREENTIME THAN THE OTHER MEMBERS IM SO SORRY, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Heavy Rain - Freeform, Heavy Raining, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Implied Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kind Park Chanyeol, Ko Ko Bop Baekhyun is here, Ko Ko Bop Chanyeol is here, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Park Chanyeol-centric, Please read, Rain, Read, Sharing Clothes, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sort Of, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Park Chanyeol, THE STRANGERS - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, [breathes], actual tags, all these awkward tags are a sort of, as if there's someone left in this world that hasn't watched bh6, baymax has more screentime than some of the other members, chanbaek - centric, fluff with poor plot, kinda??, literally some of them are just mentioned, love me, mentioned baymax, mentioned newt scamander, mentioned occamy, mentioned porpentina goldstein, more like, not actually, now, onto the, pls, pls read, sleeping over, slow progress, smiling, so does the following, sorry - Freeform, sun - Freeform, sweet byun baekhyun, the rain - Freeform, the sky, the sun has more screentime than the other members, the thunder, this is really chanbaek - centric, this movie has more screentime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/minimemeyoongi
Summary: "My name is Byun Baekhyun. Please let me in."in which baekhyun forwent his umbrella despite the news' warning of a storm, and chanyeol is the kind person who lives in a house beside the street.





	the rain that brought us together

**Author's Note:**

> i'm glad my numerous tags were enough to make you open this work. please enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it.

Baekhyun regretted it. Baekhyun regretted everything so, so much.

It all started when the news told him about a high chance of rain. He had looked at the window, saw the too bright, too yellow sun, and scoffed. He had commuted to Jongin's house, a friend's house, for movie night in the afternoon wearing a cap, without an umbrella. It wasn't going to rain anyway, that newscaster had made so many mistakes throughout her job; she should be fired already.

Baekhyun had arrived, he had sat himself beside Sehun and the owner of the house, and they had watched four movies before the drizzle started.

"Oh, crap. It's going to rain, I have to go." Said Junmyeon. The statement roused a groan from the other seven.

Minseok looked out the window, then checked his watch. "Yeah, so do we. I guess Jongdae and I will take our leave now," he pushed himself up using Yixing's knees and dusted himself off

Jongdae whined, dropping his head onto Baekhyun's shoulder. "Seokkie, do we really have to go? This is a good part in the movie."

"Jongdae, we've watched Big Hero 6 literally more times than a child has. You know Baymax is going to show Hiro the video." Kyungsoo sighed.

"That doesn't change the fact that it's still a good part in the movie," defended Baekhyun.

As the argument about the movie and leaving became longer, the rain grew louder.

In the end, everyone had left besides Baekhyun.

"Baek, what's up? You sleeping over or what?" Jongin asked, pressing play and passing a glass of water to Baekhyun beside him.

Baekhyun coughed. "I might have, uhm, not brought an umbrella?"

Jongin looked at him. Baymax started explaining the meaning of the word 'quarantine'. "Even if the news said there was a heavy chance of rain?"

"Even if the news said there was a heavy chance of rain," Baekhyun sighed. He got a strike to the head.

"I don't have an umbrella to give you, because I lent it to a friend already, but even if I did have one, I'd still not give it to you. You're so stupid sometimes, Baekhyun, oh my gods."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man. Just let me stay until the movie ends. The rain will have died down then."

The rain, however, did not die down as the movie finished and left Baekhyun with tears still in his eyes, Jongin with a runny nose.

"Dude, you're free to stay, you know."

Baekhyun shook his head. "It's fine. I wouldn't want to bother you and your family. Besides, I've got to get home anyway. Have to do some last minute things."

Jongin patted Baekhyun's shoulders, then brushed him off. "Good luck, man."

\--

Baekhyun did not have good luck. Not even sort of good luck. Not even twenty - five percent good luck. When he stepped out of the train fifteen minutes later, the sky let out a deafening roar of thunder. While Baekhyun was not afraid of thunderstorms, he jumped anyway. He looked up at the sky in despair.

"Please let me go home safely," he begged it.

The sky only thundered in return.

Baekhyun was sopping wet, head to toe, when he crossed the road to take cover under a waiting shed. He wiped his hands uselessly on his wet shirt and took his phone out of his bag, the only thing that stayed sort of dry in the short run Baekhyun had. No signal. Groaning, he stuffed it in his bag.

A wind rushed past him, making him shiver in place. Nobody else was there in the shed with him; ofcourse they weren't. Nobody else was stupid enough to not bring a damn umbrella when the newscaster announced heavy rain. His stupid cap helped nothing.

He looked around. Maybe he could stay warm in some stranger's house? Look as pitiable as possible to make them feel guilty and making him enter? He looked pitiable enough, he supposed. So, pride left behind on the bench of the waiting shed, Baekhyun ran as fast as he could to the first house he saw.

He knocked tentatively. A few seconds later, a woman, probably in her mid - thirties, opened the door. He opened his mouth to speak, but the woman slammed the door closed in his face. What a kind woman. Then again, Baekhyun was a stranger, all wet, too, at some person's house. Who knew what Baekhyun was going to do to them?

Baekhyun sighed. He hated himself for being so stupid. He ran to the next house. Atleast this time he got to speak. "My name is Byun Baekhyun. Please --"

"Young man," the man at the door faced him with a concerned look. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in business deals."

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes in confusion, shaking his head once he realised it. "No, no, sir. I'm not advertising anything, I was just hoping --"

"Good to know. Have a good evening."

Baekhyun groaned. Did he look like some sort of salesman? Definitely not. And why would salesmen go around, knocking on doors, when it was fucking raining? Hell.

Baekhyun moved on to the third house, near a convenience store. He rang the bell. The house was small and looked old, but Baekhyun didn't mind. He was just going to stay for a while, stay until the rain stops, anyway.

The door opened to show warm yellow lights inside, the smell of popcorn drifting out and into his nose. The person at the door was tall, impossibly tall, that Baekhyun had to crane his neck up. He felt his breath halt to a stop once he saw the man's face. Wow.

He's never seen a man so beautiful.

The man in question had pinkish - purplish hair that was obviously well taken care of, wide eyes that revealed nothing yet seemed to know everything about you, a cute little scrunch in his little nose, and thin lips with a small mouth. Said man cleared his throat uncomfortably, snapping Baekhyun out of his future wedding plans.

"M - my name is Byun Baekhyun. You don't know me. Pl - please let me in." He didn't mean to stutter, didn't mean for his voice to waver, but it was cold and he was wet and the wind made him even colder.

The man's eyes softened as he looked Baekhyun up and down. "Yeah, sure, ofcourse. You must be freezing."

Gods, even his voice was beautiful. It was deep, like the unknown floor of the ocean, like the bottom of a canyon. Deep, beautiful. His voice sounded lazy and slow, words coming out being well thought of and chewed over first before leaving his pretty, pretty lips.

The man stepped aside to let Baekhyun in, and in he went. He stood as still as he could on the doormat, trying not to drip anywhere else as the owner of the house locked the door behind him.

"My name is Park Chanyeol." His name is Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun thought to himself. "Uhm, welcome to my home. It's a bit small," and he had the audacity to look sheepish when he didn't have to be, "and messy. I wasn't expecting anyone. Sorry."

Baekhyun shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. Barging into your house like this so suddenly. I promise you I'm not a thief. No ulterior motives." He raised his hands in surrender. When a few droplets of water run down his elbows and fall on the floor, he locked his arms by his sides again. He shivered.

"Ah, let me get you a towel, hold on." Chanyeol left Baekhyun to go to some room, emerging with a fluffy white towel. "Thank god I did my laundry yesterday," he said, more to himself than to Baekhyun. He unfolded the towel, wrapping the towel around Baekhyun's much smaller frame.

"Thankyou, so much." Baekhyun exhaled, relieved. "Thankyou for being nice enough to let me in. I mean it."

Chanyeol smiled. Holy shit, Chanyeol smiled, what a prize. "Don't worry about it."

Baekhyun made a sound of gratitude. "If it's okay with you," he started shyly, "may I stay here until the rain stops?"

Chanyeol nodded immediately. "Stay as long as you like. I live alone anyway, so some company would be nice."

Baekhyun felt tears burning in his eyes. "Shit, you're so nice," he involuntarily knocked his forehead against Chanyeol's chest, the taller gasping in surprise. "Why are you so nice?"

Chanyeol awkwardly ran his hands up and down Baekhyun's back as the shorter of the two shivered. "Uhm, I don't think I have any clothes that will fit you right, but I've got some. Uhm, clothes. Let me just look for them, you can sit on the sofa while waiting." He pulled away from Baekhyun, trying to ignore the wet patch on his chest.

Baekhyun stared at the couch. He was too wet, the towel would only absorb so much. He'd get the sofa wet, too. Instead he sat on the floor, knees close to his chest as he listened to the sounds of Chanyeol moving things around in his room. Baekhyun took the time to look around the house.

It looked warm, inviting. He was only at the doorway and there was already a picture of Chanyeol and, most likely, his parents on the wall. To his left the house extended to a living room, the TV on and paused on a movie. To his right was the kitchen, no dining table but an island with two stools. Straight ahead was two doors facing each other, one where Chanyeol was in, the other closed. The whole house was bathed in yellow light, giving off a sleepy vibe. Baekhyun had no idea what Chanyeol meant by 'a bit messy', because as far as Baekhyun saw the house was spotless. Maybe a few dishes in the sink? Some jackets not hung in their respective places?

Chanyeol returned, looking surprised when he saw that Baekhyun was on the floor.

"I didn't want to make your sofa wet," Baekhyun explained.

"Ah," Chanyeol nodded. "Uhm, here. The shirt is sort of old, a bit too small on me already. The sweater is if you're uncomfortable with just the shirt on. You can wear the jacket if it's really cold for you. The sweatpants may be a bit loose." Chanyeol recited, handing over the clothes and taking Baekhyun's towel. "I'll give you another towel to dry yourself off, then another one for you hair when you get out. You've got to shower or else you'll get yourself sick." Chanyeol's placed a hand on the small of Baekhyun's back, gently pushing him towards the second closed door, revealing itself to be a bathroom.

"Thankyou," Baekhyun smiled, closing the door. He started undressing, fully naked when Chanyeol knocked. "Yes?"

"The towel's here,"

Baekhyun flushed. He hid behind the door, opening it a very, very tiny peep, and a towel, beige this time, came through. "Thankyou again!" He squeaked.

"Take your time." Baekhyun could hear the fluster in Chanyeol's voice.

Baekhyun did take his time. And when it was time to dress up, he understood what Chanyeol meant by being uncomfortable with just the white shirt on. It was a bit see - through, hiding nothing from the imagination. He slipped on the navy blue sweater quickly, blushing at himself. He didn't mean to, but he got a whiff of the scent on Chanyeol's clothes. Found himself bringing the cloth to his nose, inhaling deeply. It smelled like artificial strawberries and mint at the same time. It smelled good. He forced himself to snap out of it, feeling like a total creep smelling some stranger's clothes. The sweatpants were definitely loose, but not loose enough that he had to pull on them every once in a while. Baekhyun wrinkled his nose that the obnoxious red on his legs, but he couldn't be picky. He was given hospitality, he'd better be thankful. The jacket was outside, with Chanyeol, and Baekhyun didn't know how to tell the taller that he was fucking freezing without it. Contentedly sighing, he walked out of the bathroom, fresh and freezing, walking towards the noise from the living room.

Chanyeol jumped when he saw Baekhyun, clutching at his sweater where his heart was supposed to be. "Here's the towel for your hair. Washed up good?"

"Yeah, thankyou." Baekhyun took the towel and slung it around his neck. The jacket was resting on the sofa. His hands felt numb.

Chanyeol clicked his tongue. "Yah, dry your hair, you'll get a cold." He sucked his lips in, only now realising how rude that must have sounded. "U - uhm, take a seat, sorry,"

Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol to sit down first, then taking his own seat a respectable distance away from Chanyeol. "Thankyou,"

"Not a problem. I'm watching, uhm, Harry Potter but not Harry Potter? The movie they made after the series." Chanyeol stretched his arms out on the sofa.

"Fantastic Beasts?" Baekhyun asked, suddenly excited. Chanyeol hummed. His eyes flew over to the TV, and truthfully enough there was Tina and Newt working together in capturing the Occamy.

Baekhyun felt all shyness leave him as Chanyeol pressed play. He immediately put his legs up on the couch, hugging them, moving closer to Chanyeol for warmth. They stayed like that until the movie was finished, until Baekhyun fell asleep on Chanyeol's couch.

\--

Baekhyun awoke to a start when he turned to lie on his right, feeling air instead of a bed. His eyes shot open quicker than what he was accustomed to in the mornings, his movement to scoot back and away from the edge clumsy.

He looked around. This was not his couch. Nor was it Jongin's. He looked down. These weren't his clothes. But he was fully clothed, so it wasn't a one night stand. Or maybe he had enough energy left to wear his clothes again. Baekhyun rubbed his eyes. Memories of last night rushed back to him, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he remembered that he did not, in fact, have a one night stand.

He was in a stranger's house. It was raining heavily last night (is it still nighttime? Before dawn?), and still was until now. He stayed here for shelter and promised to leave when the rain stopped. He finished Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them with said stranger, Park Chanyeol, and they talked for a bit. A getting to know you session, keeping up the questions until Baekhyun fell asleep.

And now he was here.

Baekhyun rubbed his face with his hands. He did it again. "Fuck," he muttered.

He got on his feet, scratching his tummy in the process. He grabbed the fluffy blanket prepared for him, pulling it along as he roamed the house. It was a nice house, he noticed for more than what was the third time. Even though pieces of popcorn and soda cans were scattered like easter eggs on the floor, it was still a nice house.

Baekhyun turned to look at the two doors facing each other in the corner. One was slightly opened, showing the bathroom, while the other was closed. Baekhyun shrugged. He hugged the blanket close to his chest, sniffing it real hard to get that good scent of apples, and set it down on the sofa. It would be rude to just leave the house with only a note of thanks. Baekhyun wasn't raised like that. So he breathed in, breathed out, and started to work.

Almost an hour later, Baekhyun had finally finished cleaning up in the kitchen and living room long ago. He was washing his hands when he heard the sound of a door opening.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol's voice (shit, why did it have to sound so perfect?) floated through the house.

"Here!" He watched Chanyeol walk into the kitchen with an amazed expression on his face. "Goodmorning,"

"Yeah, uhm, yeah. Goodmorning. You cleaned?"

"Mhm. I hope you don't mind. I just thought it would be pretty rude of me, a guest and stranger, to just leave your house in that state."

Chanyeol shook his head. "No, it's - it's great. Thankyou for cleaning up. Uhm, your clothes are in my room. They should've dried by now. I'll just go and get them."

Baekhyun hummed, following Chanyeol with his eyes as the taller left. What a cutie. Chanyeol was such a cutie. Wow.

\--

It's when Baekhyun walks out of the shower, back in his own clothes, that Chanyeol realises Baekhyun's got to leave at some point. This brings a pinch of sadness to his heart. So he suggests whatever thing comes to mind.

"Hey, stay for breakfast, yeah? It's my way of saying thanks for cleaning."

Baekhyun frantically waved his hands infront of Chanyeol. "No, no need! I cleaned up as thanks for you letting me in, so it's fine."

Chanyeol pouted. Baekhyun's heart glitched; must have missed a beat or three. "Please?"

Baekhyun bit his lip. He relented. "Okay, okay. But only because you insisted."

\--

Baekhyun was leaving. And it was okay. Really. It really was. Chanyeol was used to not having anyone over anyway. He was used to being alone in the house. Baekhyun leaving wasn't going to change a thing. Chanyeol would just go back to normal, like Baekhyun didn't stay the night.

"Thankyou so much. For letting me stay. Even if you don't know me, and I don't know you." Baekhyun bowed deeply, rising up with a gentle smile on his face.

Before Chanyeol could think it through, his hand shot out to pat Baekhyun's head. "It's fine. Safe trip home, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun winked. He turned, stepping down the two little steps that connected Chanyeol's house to the street. He faced the left side, and --

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun jumped. He looked at Chanyeol.

"May I -- may I have your number?"

Baekhyun's face remained blank for about four seconds, then broke out into a huge smile, showing off all his teeth. He giggled. He walked closer to Chanyeol until they were merely an arm's length away. He walked closer until he had to crane his neck all the way up just to look into Chanyeol's brown, brown eyes.

Chanyeol returned his stare with that knowing look. With those eyes that seemed to know everything but revealed nothing. He smiled, small and unsure. "May I?"

A smile. The smile Chanyeol knew he would be looking for.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> this has been unfinished for so long. i hope you enjoyed it! this was just a random little something i thought up one day, months ago. thankyou for reading! loves.
> 
> please support my other [ works! ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)
> 
> // here's my (very inactive) twitter account! [@minimemeyoongi](https://twitter.com/minimemeyoongi)


End file.
